


My Life Would Suck Without You

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Just Random YunBin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: What does familiarity say to Hanbin and Yunhyeong?





	My Life Would Suck Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Another YunBin drabble for y'all. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is actually the start of my everyday posting of YunBin fanfic for a week. We've been in a drought, I know my fellow YunBin shippers, our president Hanbin and Yunhyeong are working hard on sailing their ship and this doesn't go unnoticed. So I decided to feed my own thirst. Now, here's another fic for everyone.

Words can be misunderstood most of the time. Kim Hanbin and Song Yunhyeong have been a famous duo in their neighborhood for as long as everyone can remember. They've been best friends all their lives. 

Song Yunhyeong is the savage one that would drag Kim Hanbin's annoying ass anytime he got a chance. Neighbors, classmates, brothers, and enemies -- you can call them anything because basically, they are everything.

Knowing each other's secrets and embarrassing moments has its own ups and downs. Jokes sometimes can hurt someone. Familiarization can be a disadvantage anymore.

Fast forward to senior year of high school, the duo is still inseparable. It was a fine day at school when the duo had randomly trying to tease each other and to each other's bone.

Yunhyeong being the savage person that he starts attacking Hanbin with some blatant words like "you have no other friends beside me Kim Hanbin", "you're lucky to have me as your friend", these are just normal words that Yunhyeong would throw at Hanbin for almost a decade already. It is nothing that could break them or anything.

Hanbin was supposed to rebut it with "Why you gotta bring me down like that?", "Don't tell anyone" or "Yeah. How did you know?" Like he normally would. But instead of doing the normal stuff, he started saying things that he would regret later on.

Yunhyeong was clueless as to why Hanbin reacted like that? It was supposed to be normal. By normal it should end up with them laughing and telling each other's embarrassing moment by starting "remember that one time in middle school..." but none of it happen.

Would years of bickering and annoying each other go to waste? Hanbin wasn't in his best mood when Yunhyeong started to pick a fight with him. He kept on dropping hints that he wasn't in the mood for jokes, but of all days that his best friend needs to be stupid, he picked the day that he hates the most.

Was familiarity a bad thing already? Are they used to each other that they don't see each other's emotion? It was supposed to be a normal bickering that would end up with them laughing over their stupid argument.

It would've been a normal day if he didn't fight back his friend in a serious tone. When words "You're so confident that you're the only friend that I have" "Don't be so cocky, I can find a better friend than you" and "I don't need you" came out from his mouth, and there he knew it was over.

Instead of the laughter that they got used to, silence and aggressiveness is the only thing that is present while both of them is trying to figure out what the hell happen. Both of them wants to turn their back on the other. Both are trying to fight over the sudden turn of events.

If someone opens their mouth, the next picture would be them shouting or punching each other. No one wants to move first but they knew they had to do something. Whatever that thing is, it can either make or break them and the years that they spend with each other.

Frozen at the moment, Hanbin took a step forward and turned his back to his friend and silently walked away. He knew at that moment, things will be different.

Shocked would probably be an understatement. Yunhyeong was definitely in shock or if there is a word more than shock, that's probably what he is feeling right now.

He doesn't know what actually happened between the two of them... He kept asking himself, what went wrong? It is exactly three days since that happened. In those three days, the duo was never seen in public together being noisy and clumsy while trying to rip each other's head, while trying to annoy each other and the people around them.

Three days ago, they went to school together, laughed at each other's lame jokes and even hide each other's lunch box but three days after that, it was walking alone to school, talking to random classmates and even eating with a different group of friends. Both of them missed each other's company. Deep inside they know it that the people around them are starting to notice that they are not in talking terms but no one dared to ask one what happened.

Yunhyeong knew that even their family already noticed it, but choose to stay mute over it. Even if they start asking, he wouldn't know what to say. Does he keep thinking about what would've might happen that day? And the only answer that he gets is none. He was trying to be funny that day, trying to cheer up Hanbin because he knew that certain three years ago broke his friend. He wouldn't forget Hanbin's face was during those past three years and it was painful to see that his happy go lucky friend bawled hard.

Three years ago on the same day, his parents decided to go on their separate ways, a year later on the same day his mother got terminally ill and a year after that on the same day again, his mother died.

_Yunhyeong just wanted Hanbin to forget that day._

It is official that Hanbin cursed that day so much. After those sad and drastically heartbreaking events of his life the past three years, he's gonna experience another one on the same day again. He's gonna lose the friend that he met when he was three old, the only person that supposed to be the one that wouldn't leave him.

Besides hating the day, he is starting to hate Yunhyeong as well. How could that dickhead actually forget that day? It wasn't a day for laughing and teasing. How could he actually forget that he is mourning because of that day?

Are they too comfortable that they actually forget each other's pain? Hanbin wants to badly punch his friend for making him hate that day even more. It is three days and it's definitely not the same without his annoying best friend that looks like an anchovy.

Walking to school is boring without him even lunch sucks because he didn't have someone to argue with. His life is definitely peaceful without Yunhyeong but he doesn't like this kind of peace. His best friend, his brother Yunhyeong was definitely a huge loss in his life.

While they keep on thinking, both of them absentmindedly arrived at the place where they first met, the swing where they first exchange their names and the place where they decided to be best friends forever. Three years old Yunhyeong and Hanbin were playing on that swing that connected them. And now grown up Yunhyeong and Hanbin met on that same swing again.

Both looked each other as if they are already talking. Without any words, both of gave each other a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story or no? Please comment down on what did you think about it. Thank you


End file.
